1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to gaming machines and specifically for validating vouchers in gaming machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gaming machines are ubiquitous in casinos and other gambling facilities. These machines, often referred to as slot machines, allow a user to place a wager on a game of chance and/or skill Many of these gaming machines are equipped with currency and voucher receipt units, which receive currency and vouchers. When a voucher is inserted into the gaming machine, the gaming machine can be credited for an amount based on the technique described immediately below.
The vouchers are usually equipped with a barcode representing a serial number. The serial number is read and then transmitted, via a computer network, to a server computer remote from the gaming machine. The server computer then verifies that the serial number is valid and determines an amount associated with the serial number. The amount is then transmitted, via the network, back to the gaming machine. The gaming machine then credits the user with the amount, thus allowing the user to play the gaming machine.
Unfortunately, the above technique requires the gaming machine to be connected to the computer server via the computer network. When an entity, such as a gaming machine manufacturer, wishes to provide promotional play on a gaming machine via a voucher, the process typical requires extensive coordination with the casino to properly program the server computer. Moreover, different casinos often employ numerous different server computer systems, such that the entity wishing to provide promotional play must generate numerous different types of vouchers, each type conforming to a different system standard. The subject application addresses these shortcomings and provides other advantages.